


Birthday Cake

by Citrushe



Series: Family daily stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Top Anakin Skywalker, daily life, follow to the Christmas series, palpatine is a cat, palpatine是只小猫, the twins were born by Obi-wan, 双胞胎是obiwan生的, 圣诞节系列的后续, 家庭喜剧, 快乐日常, 由邪恶的ppt引起的混乱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 这是圣诞系列的续集（可能。设定请回顾圣诞节。双胞胎的大概3-4岁生日，邪恶的ppt猫引起了一些小麻烦。我一向，没有内容，没有逻辑，没有任何营养的日常。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Family daily stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

夏日，风吹动了窗台上的x翼风铃。

穿着印花围裙的Padme直起腰，放下裱花的奶油袋，在完成作品后露出满意的微笑。

“怎么样？Obiwan，这是我第一次做蛋糕。”

“很棒，亲爱的。”Obiwan走过去在她额头上轻轻亲吻。

“希望孩子们能喜欢。”

“你知道，孩子们喜欢任何有糖的东西。”Obiwan笑道，“不过我想他们吃不了多少，大概率我们忙了一上午的是Ani这周的夜宵。”

两个人轻声笑起来，一边清洗做蛋糕的碗盘，一边愉快的说起生活琐事。

Anakin终于起床，穿着睡衣的人走进厨房，搂着Obiwan的腰将下巴靠在他柔软的肩膀上。

“快去刷牙，你下午还要去上课。”

“不要，”Anakin将脸埋在他的头发上，小声嘟囔，暧昧的说道“我昨天晚上好累。”

听到padme的轻笑，Obiwan有点羞涩的脸红，他连忙说道“昨天晚上我们一直在院子里布置生日会场——”

“哦，Obiwan，你应该早点叫我们来帮忙。Ani就不会那么辛苦。”Padme大笑。

“没有必要，我的勤劳，昨夜已经得到了奖赏。”

“Anakin——”Obiwan有些恼火的呵斥，只是让腰间的手臂收的更近。

像每一个美好的夏日，明亮整洁的厨房里充满了温馨愉快的气氛。

但在Palpatine听来，这样的笑声充满邪恶阴谋的刺耳。黑色的胖猫蜷缩在一口敞开盖的搪瓷锅里，冷漠的舔着粘着白粉的前爪。

他金色的瞳孔束成一条细线，诡异阴险的来回晃动，不可原谅！这两个贪婪卑鄙的奴隶，差点将他谋杀！

实际上，只是不知道它躲在锅里睡觉的两人，差点把锅盖盖上。

Palpatine越想越觉得这两个家伙在阴谋推翻自己的统治，他们的笑，那种假惺惺的抚摸和讨好，都是虚伪的面具。

我早晚会统治这个家的，你们都会像Anakin一样，做我忠诚的仆人。

尾巴尖得意轻轻摇晃了一下，但它实在太胖，即使有着无比的愤怒和不满，Palpatine也甚至懒得跟这个两个家伙喵喵的示威吼叫。

那双狡猾的小眼睛四下打量，Palpatine突然看到了一旁的蛋糕，它放下爪子，阴冷的咕噜了两声，我的愤怒必须让你们感受到。

“上帝啊！Palpatine，你在做什么？！”Obiwan突然高声大叫，他顾不得还沾着水的双手，走过来将Palpatine拎起来。

粉红色的蛋糕被咬了个大窟窿，它半个身子都钻进奶油里面打滚，乌黑光亮的毛上沾满了蛋糕渣滓。

“喵——”Palpatine舔了舔嘴巴得意的叫了一声，看到Obiwan那种既愤怒又无可奈何的表情，就让它心情大好。

终究会输给我的老妖精。

“哦，天呢！”Padme捂着额头，极其绝望的叹气，他们辛苦了一个上午，就这样被Palpatine破坏掉了。

“你这个不听话的小猫！”

Palpatine毫不在意Obiwan的呵斥，它眯起眼颇感无聊的别开脑袋，扭动着想挣开Obiwan的手掌。

“总是到处搞破坏的混球。”Obiwan拎着它摇晃了两下，趁着Palpatine头晕眼花无力反抗顺着窗子将他扔到了花园里。

肥胖的黑猫扭动着身体，费力的跳上窗台，才发现玻璃窗已经被合上了。它用前爪费力的扒拉了半天，可怜兮兮的喵喵大叫。可Obiwan做出手势，明确的告诫它不可以再进厨房。

“嘿——！你不能这样对它，它会很难过。”Anakin撅起嘴抱怨。

他转身离开后，Obiwan拿起纸篓，深深叹了口气。

“有时候我真想给它点教训。”

“算了，”哭笑不得的padme说道，“你知道ani有多喜欢它。”

“现在也来不及再做一个了。我们只能——”清理桌面的手突然僵硬，Obiwan瞪大了眼睛呆呆的看着自己的手指。

“怎么了？”Padme急忙问到。

Obiwan用手在已经破碎的蛋糕里来回摸索，沾满奶油的桌面被弄的更加狼藉。

“戒指——，我的戒指不见了。”

好重——Anakin将婴儿车抬上教室的楼梯，尽管十分吃力，作为父亲他依然非常得意。

这说明孩子们又长大了。他十分欣慰，恨不能将他们顶在脑袋上到处炫耀。实际上，来学校的一路，这个骄傲的父亲逢人便说，看我们的宝贝，今天就要三周岁了，他们是世界上最漂亮的！

仰着下巴，臭屁至极的虚荣和浮夸，让他收获了众多善意的微笑，怎么会不漂亮？这可是Obiwan教授的宝宝。

睡梦中的Palpatine被一阵不太剧烈的晃动惊醒，它用后腿挠挠头，将被糖霜弄的黏糊糊的毛发整理干净，惬意的伸长腰，撅着屁股扭了扭。

迷迷糊糊的四下张望，Palpatine只记得被撵出屋子的自己爬在走廊的阴凉处睡着了，而现在它听见了Anakin熟悉的声音和一点奇怪的电子音。

婴儿车下的物架上探出一个乌黑的圆脑袋，短小的耳朵警惕的转了两圈，Palpatine这才发现自己正在一间不大的多媒体教室里，那些长得奇形怪状的学生们围成一圈，高声跟Anakin讨论着它完全听不懂的事情。

人类真烦，Palpatine的胡子轻蔑的颤动，他们听上去一直在嘤嘤嘤，嗡嗡嗡，莫名其妙的用两条腿走来走去。

真可怜，它冷笑，一群不懂得四足行走的废物。

永远理解不了人类行为的猫咪。自从双胞胎学会直立行走之后，它又为自己失去了忠诚的奴隶而感到悲哀。

都是那个Obiwan的错，它就不该对那个黑心的魔鬼生出的小恶魔抱有幻想，枉费了他曾经用心良苦的指导。  
“喵——”Palpatine突然发出极小声的嚎叫。

“猫猫——”

躺在婴儿车上的金发男孩发现了它的存在，咿咿呀呀伸出小胖手揪它的耳朵。

“喵——”讨厌鬼，跟那个愚蠢的omega一样，就会瞎搅和。Palpatine缩着短粗的脖子，眯起眼躲避乱戳的手指。

“猫猫！”兴奋的男孩捅醒了身边的妹妹，两个孩子一起趴在围栏边上，伸手抓Palpatine的脑袋。

不能怪孩子们随性。近来放纵的饮食让Palpatine变得肥胖臃肿，更加像个巨大的毛球，那个似乎越来越小的脑袋，就好像插在毛球上多余的装饰品，让双胞胎总是忍不住伸手去揪。

魔鬼！都是小魔鬼！Palpatine一边躲避那些纠缠，一边在心里怒骂，这些小废物气的他胸闷胃胀嗓子疼。

它眯起的眼睛，尾巴在地上转来转去，那些恶毒阴险的伎俩，充斥着圆润毛绒的脑袋。

我一定要报这个仇！让你们见识见识，伟大的Palpatine陛下，银河系统治者，Anakin唯一的主人，是如何消灭Obiwan和他猥琐的簇拥者的。

Palpatine牟足了劲，蜷缩起身体，股扑到打开的窗户边，四条腿奋力的乱蹬刹闸，扒着地板，很费力才没让身子在惯性的作用下冲出去。

如它所愿，那对执着的兄妹，果然从婴儿车上爬了下来，摇摇晃晃的张着小手向他跑来。

“猫猫——”

“喵——”很快你们就会崇拜我的智慧和力量。

Palpatine坐在那里，气定神闲，胸有成竹。

“猫猫——”

对，过来，再近一点。

“猫猫——”

愚蠢的傻瓜，再快一点。就在双胞胎扑过来的时候，它本该灵巧的闪开，像普通的猫科动物一样，机敏，灵活，身手矫健，让他们掉到窗外长满了刺的月季丛里面。

但实际上，Luke踩到了他的尾巴，Palpatine炸毛一般从地上弹起，它到确实矫健胜似当年。可惜太不是时候，Leia伸手没有抓住它的脖子，那些让他自负，过于光滑的毛发从小姑娘手里挣脱，Palpatine像个充满气的皮球一样，从窗户里弹了出去。

Leia十分失落，棕色的大眼睛弯成相当悲伤的弧度。

“猫猫不见了——”

几乎将厨房的每一个角落都找过，可是依然没有戒指的踪影。

Obiwan不得不怀疑，可能已经把它顺着水管冲了下去。

“不要担忧，我相信一定就在这里。”

“Anakin会发疯的。”他皱起眉，揉着突突直跳的太阳穴。“你不知道，他特别在意这件事情。”

Padme轻轻叹气，想起Anakin那种执拗的模样，她也深感心累。

突然的，一个想法击中了她，美丽的眼睛闪动着光芒。

“Palpatine。”她说道，“上帝啊，可能是Palpatine把它吃了下去。”

Obiwan抬头看着她，这是很有可能的事情，那个馋嘴的家伙毫不介意吃掉面前的任何东西。

“希望能够在它吐出来之前，找到它。”

两人立刻摘下围裙，抓起外套快步走出门去。

下了课的Anakin站在树荫下，耐心的等待Ahsoka和Ventress收拾好一起回家参加孩子们生日派对。

他摸索着手机，有些疑惑为什么Obiwan没有回复自己的消息。

是不是发的词语太肉麻了。Anakin的嘴角轻轻勾起来，他将手机放在唇上亲吻，反复用指尖摸索着Obiwan的名字。

我最亲爱的，美丽的小仓鼠。

即使过了这么久，他依然难以相信这是真实的。

Obiwan是他的伴侣，孩子们的另一个父亲，日日夜夜都陪伴在他身旁。

属于他的。

看着手机上一家人的合影，充满幸福喜悦的笑容，盈溢出他的眼睛。

很久之后，Anakin缓缓放下手机，四下张望，午后的阳光晒的人有些焦躁。他走到旁边的冰淇淋店里，给他的宝贝们买了两个小形冰淇淋。

今天难得安静乖巧的双胞胎，值得奖励。

远远的Bail开车过来，他摘下墨镜，冲着Anakin挥挥手。

“嗨！Anakin，在等女孩们吗？”

Anakin点点头，那两个冰淇淋在他的大手里显得小的可怜，“你去接Yoda教授吗？”

“还有Dooku教授。”Bail瘪瘪嘴，他的山羊胡子怪异的扭动，显然也对这个严厉到可怕的教授充满恐惧。

Anakin忍不住哈哈大笑，他掀开婴儿车的帘子，引得Bail羡慕的伸着脖子张望。

“看看我的小——教授？！”

“啊！——”Bail捂着嘴尖叫出声，眼睛瞪的溜圆，惊讶的差点在车里站起来。

“Yoda教授？？？！！

怎么是你？？！！”

Anakin干瘪的声音几乎是噎在嗓子里，被眼前的一幕吓得魂飞魄散，理智离体。

婴儿车里哪有孩子们的身影？只有半睡半醒，似笑非笑的Yoda教授。

他怀里还抱着咕噜不停的Palpatine。  
——————————TBC——————————

其实这个系列写了好多大纲，

包括青春期叛逆的双子，

见到岳父的老han什么的，

一直没有写，

因为真的觉得好没营养。


	2. Chapter 2

站在蛋糕店柜前，带金边花镜的Dooku教授，举起手机跟视频里的人一起挑选蛋糕。年轻的店员们，都带着一种善意的微笑。

很少见，这个看上去冷酷又古板，像是上个世纪来的老绅士，围着玻璃窗，不停转动角度，认真的观察这些儿童蛋糕。

“我以为今年Obiwan他们会自己做蛋糕。”Qui-Gon笑道，“你知道Padme为此准备了多久？她的ins上都是各种练习失败的照片。”

“浮夸到滑稽的女士，我早就屏蔽她了。但你说的没错，他们确实做了蛋糕，只是被Palpatine搞乱了。”

“猫可以吃蛋糕吗？！”

“那个怪物有什么不吃。我怀疑它偷偷吃过人。”Dooku推了下眼镜，被那些可爱造型的蛋糕弄的眼花缭乱。

“我觉得那个粉色不错。”Qui-Gon说道，“Luke一定会很喜欢。”

“虽然小熊很可爱，但是只有一个。”

“可以让他们多加一个，你知道孩子们——”Dooku说道一半，又摇头。“还是这个白色的，我可以去买个战斗机模型放在上面。”

“太不卫生。”Qui-Gon认真的反驳，“你不能给孩子们吃不干净的东西。”

“对对对，你说的对。”Dooku从来都很重尊他的见解，两个人又扶着眼镜，如同鉴赏珠宝一般超乎寻常的仔细。

“这个又太长了，可是那个有只有20寸……”

“这个蓝色太丑，如果要是色调再浅一点……”

……

店员慢慢的不去注意他了，如果有什么比一个选择恐惧症大爷更让人心累，那就是两个。

Obiwan赶到的时候，一群人围绕着坐在台阶上的Anakin不停的安慰。他的手指用力抓着头发，将扭曲的面孔埋在膝盖上。

已经融化大半的冰淇淋掉在地上，Palpatine的胡子上沾满了白沫，啪嗒啪嗒眯着眼舔个不停。即使Yoda教授很费劲想将他拉开，但这只胖猫依然纹丝不动。

——这是我应得的补偿。它斜眼鄙夷的看了一眼Yoda。

“还好吗？”Obiwan走过去，还没等有人回答他。Anakin突然扑上来将他紧紧抱在怀里。

“是我的错，Obiwan。”

——是Obiwan的错。Palpatine窃笑。

“我没有看好他们。”

——他们自找的。Palpatine满意的舔起了爪子。

“我们马上，找更多的人……不要跟我离婚。”他的声音越来越小，带着浓重的鼻音和哭腔。

Obiwan拍着他的后背，小声安慰。

“Bail他们都快把这里翻遍了。”Ahsoka在一边小声对Padme说道，她有些担忧的看着Anakin濒临崩溃的模样，轻轻摇摇头。

“应该马上报警。”Padme立刻掏出手机。

“Plo教授刚刚已经打过了，”Ventress抬起手腕看了一下表。“不到十分钟。”

“他们究竟是什么时候失踪的？”Obiwan抚摸着爱人的脖子，希望这个惊慌失措的父亲能冷静。

“最后一次大家见到他们。应该还在上课。”Ventress说道。

“可他们已经不在教室了。”Ahsoka急忙说道。

“我们再回去看看。”Obiwan试图向前走，可是身上挂着的分量让他的努力十分艰辛。

“Ani——”他叹气，“先找到孩子们是最重要的。”

Tarkin看着手机，反复将那个十分简单的词拼了几遍，确定自己没有理解错。

僵硬消瘦的面庞微微抽搐，不是很清楚为什么这种工作会轮到他头上。

我明明已经委婉的拒绝了邀请。

实际上，嬉皮笑脸的Skywalker进门邀请他参加Party的时候，Tarkin教授十分简洁明了的说道。

不。我死也不去。

而现在，他眉角跳动了两下，难以置信的看着手机上的消息。

那个家伙，拜托他买个生日蛋糕。

我是不会去的。他放下手机，心里只觉得莫名其妙，不知道为什么自己就拿起了皮包，也不知道为什么就上了轿车。

当他站在蛋糕店门口的时候，Tarkin惊讶的看着玻璃窗里自己的倒影。

呆滞，迷茫，严肃的有一点点可笑。

他从来没吃过的蛋糕，也不认为应该有任何人吃蛋糕。这些腐朽的，充满了劣质糖分的垃圾食品，就像是赤裸走入脱衣舞厅的修女。Tarkin又恐慌又按耐不住那一丝好奇，他实在太过紧张，以至于当天推门进去的时候，店员们都被他凌厉的目光和僵硬的表情所感染。

离的最远的姑娘小声问道。

“请问您是卫生检查员吗？”

尽管palpatine觉得自己统治者的命运受到了极大威胁。

可是maul的日子才是发生了天翻地覆的变化。

这只一直在校园里流浪里的小猫，因为过于暴躁的脾气和矫健灵活的身手，在教室里神出鬼没，打翻桌子上水杯和电脑。

可笑的人类，Maul得意洋洋的看着那些哭天喊地的傻瓜，它不太理解那个金属垫子对于学生们的重要。不过是他睡觉的地方。

这只依靠自己的努力，躲过无数次绝育的小猫。这样普通安静的午后，在二楼天台的花丛下找到一个满意的地方睡觉。

突然间，他橙红色的耳朵轻轻转动，来不及睁眼，一双小手就将他拎了起来。

Maul惊慌的伸出爪子乱抓，但那只手显然并不是第一次对付这样顽劣的小猫。金发的男孩咯咯大笑，将徒劳挣扎的Maul举了起来。

“猫猫——”

“猫猫！”黑发的女孩子也叫起来，她看上去比另一个还要可怕，伸手就抓住了Maul的胡子用力拉扯。

“红了！”

“擦干净。”

两个孩子将它扑倒，比Maul腰还粗的小手在它肚子的乱摸。

无法逃脱，可怜的Maul只能发出凄厉的惨叫，就像每一个被色情狂玷污的纯情少年，无力的挣扎。

谁来救我！我被魔鬼抓住了！

我发誓！再也不会欺负那些可怜的学生！

神呐，求求你不要再让他们折磨我！！

“Luke！Leia！？”

几乎是刹那间，响起了天堂里悠扬悦耳的歌声，Maul差点以为自己被压的灵魂出窍。

它看到了自打出生后，最神圣最漂亮的人类。

Maul抖了抖被揉乱的绒毛，呆呆的看着周身泛光的男人站在窗户边，他皱着眉，着急的大喊。胡子柔软又漂亮，眼睛温柔的好像淡蓝色的池水。

“Obi，猫猫——”Leia把它举起来，展示给窗户边的人。

Maul完全不再抗拒，它瞪大了眼睛，摆出小猫可怜天真的模样，甚至心理有点自责，要是我长得再漂亮一点，看上去再潇洒一点，可爱一点，让这个男人一眼就能爱上。跟他回家，被他抱在怀里抚摸，一起在午后躺在长椅上晒太阳。

我生来，可能就是为了遇见——

“站在那里别动！”

可爱的面孔消失了，Maul的脸一下子垮下来。

Anakin的半个身子都探出了窗户，看到小姑娘跌跌撞撞的走向天台边缘，恨不能直接跳出来。

“Leia！”站在一楼的Bail尖叫起来，要不是Padme在背后扶住他，这个高大的男性差点直接晕过去。

Anakin的目光在教室里转了一圈，他匆忙拽下窗帘，顺着窗户扔给了楼下的人们。

简易的救援网搭起来，Obiwan也试着用工具撬开窗子跳到天台上。

众人忙成一团的时候，Leia站在天台边上嘻嘻哈哈的看热闹，受到声音的吸引，胆小一些的Luke也爬到了妹妹身边。

Maul倒是很想把这两个孩子拽回来。一半是它急着想要在Obiwan面前表现自己的英勇，一半是不希望自己也因此送命。无奈Leia的气力太大，反倒是抓着它的脖子拖着瘦小的Maul向前走。

“喵——”

不要——

“喵喵——”

我还不能死——我还不知道那个美人的名字！

你们的死期到了！Palpatine的眼睛里闪过精光，它吹胡子瞪眼，看着这帮家伙瞎忙。

我才是最聪明的小猫！这些傻瓜绝对没想到我还有这一招。

它牟足了力气，找准时机，在双胞胎掉下来的刹那冲到Windu脚下，这个不长眼的秃子不负所望被它绊倒。

原本平衡的就生网向着Windu垮塌下去。

“上帝啊！”Anakin一脚踹开了窗子，跳到天台上，扑倒在地。要不是Obiwan及时抓住了他的腰带，这个手忙脚乱的父亲差点从楼上跳下去。

众人惊呼中，Windu教授不顾一切的伸出手阻拦，可是孩子们还是顺着垮塌的一角滑落。

Obiwan闭上眼，心痛的不敢去看这一幕。

但他并没有听到孩子们的叫声，反倒是来自Palpatine的一声巨吼。

“喵——”

Anakin愣了一下，脸上突然迸发出惊喜的笑容，他回身抱住了Obiwan激动的差点失声痛哭。

“哦，Palpatine！我就知道，我就知道它是全世界最忠诚的小猫！是它用身体接住了孩子们！”

Obiwan的心微微落地，他松口气，亲吻着Anakin的脸颊安慰自己年轻的丈夫。

“嘿！Obiwan。”Padme在楼下高声喊道，“你的戒指！”

“什么戒指？”Anakin还泛红的眼睛突然亮起来。

“我们等下再说这件事。”

Obiwan支支吾吾的不想说，但被人抓紧了肩膀。

“你把结婚戒指弄丢了吗？”

“事情是这样，——”

“我就知道。”Anakin瞪大了眼睛，撇向一边，在记忆中搜索着那些不寻常的印象“没有戒指，怪不得最近那些可恶的学生老是缠着你。”

“其实，是刚刚——”

“今天？刚刚？”Anakin眯起眼睛看着他，对失去孩子的恐慌和绝望一瞬间爆发。

“难道你是故意丢掉的？？”他不由得大惊失色。

“是因为我不小心弄丢了孩子们吗？是因为觉得我年轻不可靠吗？！

我知道错了！我真的知道了，Obiwan！

不要离开我。

求求你，不要跟我离婚！！！”

楼下显然能够清楚的听见那可悲的哀求，混合着Obiwan无奈温柔的安慰，让众人十分尴尬。

Ahsoka抱着郁闷气短的Palpatine，诧异的看着闪闪发亮的戒指。

“它真的能把这么大的东西吃进去！”

“贪吃，它真是。”Yoda大笑。

“害人精。”Windu不满的翻了个白眼。

“好在有惊无险。”Bail不停的拍打着Leia的后背，但他看上去才是心慌不安的那个。

Luke举起手里吓呆的Maul给Plo教授展示。

“这又是什么？”Ventress一脸嫌弃，“Skywalker竟捡些丑八怪。”

“猫猫”Luke不太能理解为什么黑色的猫变红了，也不能理解出现两只猫的事情。他疑惑的目光在Palpatine和Maul之间转来转去，它们好像确实不太一样。

Palpatine的耳朵一抖，狡猾的诡计在看见Maul的一瞬间千回百转，还没等它发出阴险的奸笑，楼上就传来了更加暧昧的声响。

“你做什么？——Anakin，放开我，他们还在楼下——”

“说什么胡话，这里是——天呢。Anakin！”

“放开——唔——”

Plo立刻捂住了ahsoka的耳朵。

Padme强忍笑意，咳嗦了一下。

“也许客人们应该先去会场。”

充满了汽水和香槟甜味的大厅里，Ventress带上厚重的大框眼镜，模仿着Dooku生气的模样。

她那种故作姿态，扭捏做作的模样，逗得所有人哈哈大笑。

Tarkin保持着从军时的习惯，面色冷峻，腰挺的笔直坐在角落里。他花白的头上歪戴着一个可笑的尖帽，熨烫完美的衬衫上沾满了廉价金星和彩条。

我为什么会在这里？我在做什么？

他忍不住用眼睛轻轻斜视桌子，在见到它之前，Tarkin从来不知道会有如此完美，如此充满了美学艺术的蛋糕。

他们给它起名，叫死星一号。

Palpatine跳上桌子，冷冰冰的撇了一眼惊讶的Tarkin，伸出牙齿挑衅的在蛋糕上咬了一口。

Tarkin差点叫出声，他看到十分淡定嘲讽状的胖猫啪唧啪唧的吃了没完没了，失控的发出少女般的尖叫。

“你们的猫在偷吃蛋糕！”

但这样的呼叫没有引起那些哈哈大笑的傻瓜们注意，反倒吸引了趴在沙发背上的Maul跳过来，靠近肆无忌惮的Palpatine。

“Obiwan允许我们吃这个吗？”Maul小心的问道。“你吃了它，会不会惹麻烦？”

“蠢货。”Palpatine讥讽道，它金色的瞳孔傲慢的打量着Maul，“他们是人类，最喜欢的就是麻烦。”

“可是——”Maul隐约觉得Palpatine的话不对劲，它用爪子沾了一点奶油，扭头看看大厅里的Obiwan，害怕又想尝试。

Palpatine的眼睛在它跟Obiwan之间转了两圈，阴冷的笑起来，

“年轻人，你听说过，伟大猫猫的力量吗？”

Maul有些呆傻的摇摇头。

“你看到Anakin那个傻瓜了吗？他就是我最忠诚的奴隶，最勤劳的侍奉者，永远爱我，崇拜我。”

“请问，您是怎么做到的？”Maul的耳朵立起来，毛看上去也红色更厉害，差像一团燃烧的火。

“哦，年轻又无知的猫啊。”Palpatine短促的笑了两下，它的声音变得十分低沉，带着蛊惑“你愿意做我的徒弟吗？让Obiwan也一样爱你，崇拜你，将你视作神明。”

心越跳越快，Maul好像吃了猫猫草一样神智昏迷，被Palpatine带入了广阔崭新的世界里。

“很好。”Palpatine比划了一下，“现在，把它从桌子上踢下去。”

Maul顺从的照做了，他被Tarkin的尖叫吓得弓起后背。

“做的好，我年轻的徒弟！

很快，我们就可以一起统治这个家了。”

Palpatine满意跳下桌子。看着Windu拿着餐巾捉捕上串下跳，满身奶油的Maul。

非常好。Palpatine眯起眼，将脑袋整个塞入了死星蛋糕。

有个这个年轻的傻瓜。以后连搞破坏的力气，都不用自己出了。

“蛋糕又毁了。”Padme懊恼的耸耸肩。

“虽然说不出为什么，但我觉得这与Palpatine有关。”Obiwan挑起眉跟她交换了一下眼神。

“对，对。”Anakin讥讽道，“反正对你来说，什么坏事都与Palpatine有关。”

“我只是说——”

“蛋糕毁了也是它，吃了戒指也是它，连孩子们丢失了也是它的错。要不是跌在它身上，孩子们根本就不会得救！”

“Anakin——”Obiwan有些无奈的叹气，他并不想就那个猫咪的问题跟Anakin争吵下去。

“也许让我去再买个蛋糕，毕竟孩子们还没吃到。”Plo教授出来打圆场。

“我觉得——”Ahsoka小声说道，“他们吃到了。”

Obiwan惊讶的看着趴在地上的Leia和Luke，两个孩子学着Palpatine的模样，撅着屁股把脸整个都埋在了蛋糕上。

“这没什么，”Anakin在他的脸蛋亲吻，搂着Obiwan柔软的腰，悄咪咪说道，“不用管他们，Bail会去擦干净。”

“上帝呀！”Obiwan小声的惊呼，美丽的蓝眼睛有些茫然的看着门口。

Anakin闭上眼，将脸贴在他柔软的头发上，深深吸气。感受着此刻被温馨和甜蜜环绕的夜晚，轻声问道。

“怎么了？我亲爱的。”

“——我们忘记了去接Dooku教授。”

——————————END————————

被老板狂虐的几天，

太不快乐，

连带写文也很牵强。

希望下周能好一点吧😭


End file.
